The royal twins
by The cursed child
Summary: Jane and Alec joined the Volturi, this is their story.


**A/N**** This was written by a friend of mine and myself. We were bored during school and imagined this taking place. My friend is obsessed. I'm not, but I do like the books. She an Edward fan and I am a Jacob fan. Just take a minute to think about the discussions we have. We don't own twilight(yet).**

It was a beautiful sunny day when the enormous pit was being filled with wood. The angry villagers were standing close by , surrounding the now filled pit.

Two children were standing on the wood, bound. There were ropes around their ankles and wrists. They were trapped, there was no way out.

The boy was standing proud and tall, not brave, not scared. The girl's face was easy to read, it was full of hatred. She touched her brother lightly, but she didn't seek comfort, rather guidance. The girl wasn't scared, she was angry.

The villagers had been looking for witches, and found out about their mother. They had killed her during birth, the woman had not been able to survive the birth of her twins.

The villagers thought them to be murderers. Them being twins was making it worse, it was unnatural. They'd been under suspicion for a while, but the murder of their father had been the last straw. That's how they found themselves in this situation, about to be burned alive.

The children had turned bitter and hateful, they were a threat to the little village. The villagers had never been nice to them. Children were not allowed to play with them. Adults left them alone, they ignored them.

The boy's and girl's eyes were following the fire that was slowly approaching them in the hands of their uncle, who was holding a torch.

They merely looked bored with the proceedings. They didn't plead for their life like many others had done before them. The girl, Jane, only smiled. Alec, the boy, had the audacity to yawn.

Their uncle kept screaming abuse at the twins, but they had tuned everything that was being said out. That was until Jane heard the words: 'You're monsters!' She laughed in delight. 'What is your kind called than?' she asked.

The man looked surprised and insulted and resumed screaming. If the villagers had looked, they would have noticed that the kids looked at the spectacle with amusement in their eyes.

Their father's brother finally stopped yelling and smiled cruelly before throwing the fire into the pit. They didn't move a muscle.

'He's here.' The words, heard by all, confused the crowd. 'Look behind you.' Jane finished, knowing what her brother was going to say and wanting to make them look even more stupid. The crowd turned around, but saw nothing. Thinking that it had been their last prank they looked back at the fire.

The girl and the boy had disappeared. In their place stood a full-grown man. He looked like a god, but was in the eyes of the villagers a monster, the devil.

It's red eyes looked at the mob with cool confidence. 'Where are they?' a brave woman asked the creature. 'Planning revenge of course.' The man, no monster, had deemed the question sufficient enough to answer.

The fire was still growing behind him and the vampire did a step forward, not wanting to be burned. 'They will be back here within two days, until then, why don't you follow me to the church, you could use a prayer.' Aro had always loved irony, this was definitely in his top ten.

Other vampires suddenly stood behind him, snarling. They had the orders to catch the humans and lock them up in the church.

The people screamed when they were taken inside, none of them standing a chance. Some cried, some fought, but Aro and his guard had the upper hand. The last thing the villagers heard before the doors were closed were two screams, making the foundation of the church shake.

Aro had found the twins a couple of years ago. They had been small children and he wasn't going to be the one who made an immortal child, let alone children. He had made the decision to wait until they were older to turn them, they had agreed. They would be turned willingly, but asked for one thing: the permission to kill those that had hurt them, to kill the whole population of the village and burn it to the ground. Aro had agreed immediately.

The people prayed for their lives, trapped in the church. For two days screams were heard. Awful screaming of suffering. Screams of agony penetrated the walls. They feared for their own life and that of their family as they turned to the only thing they had left, hope.

Two days later the doors opened, and seeing noone, they ran outside, fleeing the village. Well, they tried at least. Shadows stalked their pray and husbands, wives and children disappeared from the running crowd. Bodies started falling from the air and blood was making the paths red.

Two beautiful former villagers killed many of them, obviously stronger and faster than everyone else. When every human was frozen with fear they took their places next to Aro. Aro laid his hands on their shoulders. 'Show us your new powers Jane, or kill them, we have to leave,' Aro ordered. Jane tilted her head to the side. 'Decisions, Decisions, what to choose?' Alec smirked, knowing what his sister really wanted. 'If you hurt them first, than you can kill them later.' Jane nodded. 'What an interesting idea,' Jane replied. 'Although I might be in need of some assistance.'

The villagers panicked, they couldn't move. Their senses had disappeared and they randomly screamed as they felt excruciating pain. The powers that the twins showed were incredible. Aro was almost dancing with happiness. He had two new guards, and they were exceeding his expectations already.

The two killed everyone whom was left in the village, leaving magnificent flames, reaching for the sky, behind them in the background as they walked away, blood staining their clothes. And with it, started a new life as Jane and Alec of the mighty Volturi, the royal family of the world of vampires.


End file.
